Blame it on the Nargle's
by HeroineLestrange2
Summary: Nargle's bring Luna and Blaise together one night, and for some reason they chose to stay that way. Just a short sweet Luna/Blaise one-shot.


_Just a random thought I had. There seem to be way too many of those._

* * *

There had been an odd pattern with the Nargle actions on this specific warm spring evening. Luna couldn't understand what was going on; the Nargle's convergences rarely took part on a night that wasn't full moon such as this one. So looking out of her window up high in the Ravenclaw tower she found herself oddly curious.

Luna quietly slipped out of her bed, careful not to make her fellow Ravenclaw's. Slipping on a dark blue sweater she quickly made her way down the winding staircase. She was careful to avoid Peeves, who was frequenting one of the passages close to the Gryffindor common room.

Luna got to the main hall, she pushed against the heavy doors and they gave way with a loud creak, quickly she slipped through and shut them before anyone could catch her.

The Nargels appeared to be at the Black Lake, the lake which was living up to its name on this moonlit night. When she reached the edge of the lake she perched on a rock that was on the side.

"I thought I was the only one out here," Luna heard a voice breaking the silence come from the shadows.

Luna didn't show any surprise, the only thing visible was a childlike curiosity as to where the voice had come from.

"Who's there" Luna asked in her wispy voice.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. He had skin the colour of coffee, high cheek bones and sharp eyes. It was Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise, fifth grade Slytherin. Your Lovegood right?" Blaise said taking a seat a small distance from Luna.

"Yes, beautiful night isn't it? Perfect night to watch the Nargle's dance around together," Luna answered back with a childish grin etched on her face.

Blaise stared at Luna in confusion for a second before regaining his composure.

"Yes it is. What are Nargle's exactly?" Blaise asked with a curious look.

"They are small mischievous creatures, odd that they're out tonight, as they usually hide in mistletoe waiting to cause trouble. My necklace and earings are used to ward me from them, but they are so pretty when they're all together that I couldn't resist coming down to watch " Luna said with her trademark dreamy look that told Blaise that she believed every word that she had said.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Luna asked once she had snapped out of her own thoughts.

"It's the only place around that I can find some peace and quiet without a group of Slytherins's around causing trouble," Blaise answered, he leaned against the rock that they were both seated on before looking upwards at the stars.

"That's nice, I like that," Luna said softly before returning to the compatible silence they shared. They stayed that way, occasionally breaking the silence to have some light conversation but they stayed there until the first rays of morning made their way to the horizon. They both said their goodbyes before making their way to their own respective common rooms.

* * *

It became a routine for the two, once a week they would meet at the same spot. They spoke about a great range of things from philosophy to the Quibbler's latest article. Blaise seemed to be the only person who took Luna and her theories seriously.

That was how they started to become friends. If anyone saw them together they must have thought it an odder pairing than the short lived friendship between Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson.

Those nights they shared a lot, childhood stories and later on a sweet kiss. It wasn't long after that Blaise asked Luna on a date to Hogsmead. They drew a lot of stares as that was the first time people had ever seen them in the same vicinity never mind holding hands and laughing together.

They seemed to be oblivious to the sneering Slytherins and disapproving looks from the Ravenclaw students. The rumour circulated through Hogwarts rapidly and soon it became common to see Luna sitting amongst green clad student or Blaise frequenting the library doing homework along the Ravenclaws.

And all of this was thanks to the Nargle's that only Luna could see that night.


End file.
